Seth Gecko (Film)
This article is about the character from the film series, you may be looking for the TV Series character of the same name - Seth Gecko (TV Series) Seth Gecko was the main protagonist who appeared in From Dusk Till Dawn. He was a criminal and the older brother of Richie. He and Kate Fuller are the only survivors of the Titty Twister bloodshed. History Not much is entirely known about his early history except he has a very long criminal record. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn The brothers have just finished robbing a bank and come to Benny's World of Liquor to get a map. The brothers have two female hostages and they go in the back when Texas Ranger Earl McGraw shows up at the store. When he leaves, Seth and Richie come out with the hostages and Seth tells the clerk to be cool while holding a gun near his head. Unfortunately, they kill the Ranger and Pete Bottoms in a gunfight. During the scuffle, Richie gets shot in the hand and they flee. Once they get out of the store, it burns down in the process. The brothers get a room at a motel and they have Gloria Hill as a hostage. Seth is going out to get some food and when he comes back, he sees that Richie has raped and murdered Gloria. He then becomes furious at Richie for what he has done. Around this time as well, Seth has a run-in with the Fuller family and has an idea on how to cross the Mexican border. Richie goes to the Fullers' room and asks for an ice bucket and when Jacob turns his back on him, Richie pulls a gun out. Kate walks in a few minutes later and is held at gun-point. Seth tells her to go change and be out quickly. Seth lets Richie get the R.V. and gathers the family. Seth explains to the family what he will be doing with them and if they follow what he says, they will live, if not he's going to kill them. He is sitting in the front with Jacob and they talk about Jacob's deceased wife and his lost faith. They soon stop at a Mexican border patrol and the brothers take Kate into the bathroom to hide while Jacob and Scott are in the front to put on a ploy that it's just the Fuller family passing through. Scott reveals to his father that he's going to tell the border patrol that Seth and Richie are in the bathroom, but Jacob doesn't want them to hurt Kate and they have a huge argument until the border patrolman shows up at the window. While in the bathroom, Seth and Richie have an argument and Seth knocks Richie out. Unfortunately, the border patrolman hears the noise and decides to come aboard the R.V. He pulls the bathroom door open and sees Kate on the toilet, which she says "Do you mind? Close the fucking door please!" and Seth looks with approval after the patrolman closes the door. After they cross the border, Seth comes out of the bathroom and tells Jacob where to go to find the Titty Twister. They arrive at the Titty Twister and when has become nighttime out, Richie soon awakens. Seth tells him that they are across the border and at the bar. Unfortunately, Richie isn't happy about his glasses being broke, but Seth tells him he'll get him some new ones. They all come out of the RV and walk up towards the door to the bar. They confront Chet Pussy who a lot of profanity involving the word "pussy" and makes a pun towards Kate. Chet tells Seth that they can't come through, but Seth tells him to step aside and breaks his arm. They walk into the bar and Seth goes up to the where the bartender, Razor Charlie, is. He asks for some drinks but is refused by Charlie and is told to get out. Seth gets upset and Big Emilio puts his hand him, but Jacob intervenes, telling Charlie that he is a truck driver and that his vehicle is outside if he wants to see it. Charlie accepts them and is told to give them their drinks. They sit at a table and Seth starts a drinking game with Kate and Scott. Afterwards, he keeps slamming the shot glass on the table and tells Jacob he is bothered that Big Emilio touched him. Jacob calls him a loser and Seth starts to get mad, but then stops. Charlie announces that the show is about to begin and Santánico Pandemonium comes out. After her dance, Chet and two others come to their table and Richie's hand is stabbed with a knife. Both of the brothers draw their guns and Santánico can't overcome the bloodlust and bites Richie. Seth shoots her and the other bar employees start vamping out and attacking everyone. Seth is confronted by Santánico and sends him flying across the bar. She puts her foot on him and tells she's not going to drain him completely as he's going to turn for her. She then says he's going to be her slave and since he wouldn't be worthy of human blood, he'll feed on stray dogs. She tells him "Welcome to slavery" and he tells her he already had a wife, and shoots the chandelier and it lands on her, making her die. Big Emilio notices and goes after Seth. After they kill Emilio, Seth, Jacob, Sex Machine and Frost are confronted by the only surviving female vampire dancers and kill them all. Seth goes to Richie's body and is revealed he is now a vampire. He then kills Richie and is mourning him, as he just had to kill his brother. Frost talks about his time in Vietnam and while everyone is listening, Sex Machine is revealed to be turning into a vampire. He bites Frost and flings Frost into a wooded board, and releases the vampires that were outside. Seth, Kate and Scott run to the back room, while Jacob comes to them a few minutes later. After Kate and Scott vow to kill Jacob after he turns, they prepare themselves and get weapons ready to kill the vampire horde. After killing many of the vampires, Seth pulls off Sex Machine's head and he transforms into a monstrous beast. The beast goes after him, but Kate saves Seth and kills Sex Machine. Jacob turns into a vampire after finishing off Frost and Kate kills him. Seth witnesses Kate killing Scott as well after he is bitten by multiple vampires. It remains just Seth and Kate as they battle more of the vampires, with low ammunition. Sunlight then breaks through the bullet holes in the bar walls and burns some of the vampires, which prompts Seth to tell Kate to shoot more holes, which allows them to survive until Carlos arrives. They blast open the doors and the sunlight reflects off the disco ball, killing the rest of the vampires. They run out and the Titty Twister explodes. Carlos is bewildered and wonders who they were, but is hit by Seth. After many negotiations and angry over the deaths of Richie, Jacob and Scott, he demands Carlos lower his 30% take and Carlos reluctantly agrees. Seth goes to a red car and Kate goes up to him asking him if she can go with him. He tells her no and gives her some money for her trouble, he then says he may be a bastard, but not a fucking bastard, and then drives off alongside Carlos, with Kate left with the family R.V. Seth and Richie are mentioned when Earl's son, Edgar McGraw, is shown to be rather cold because they killed his father. Physical Appearance Seth has brown eyes and brownish hair that is in Roman style. He has some facial hair, but not a whole lot. He wears a black suit with a white shirt underneath. The most noticeable marking he has on him is his long tribal tattoo on the left side of his neck and down. Personality He has been shown to have a take no prisoners attitude and will say what is on his mind. Despite being a criminal, he does care about his brother and a given few others. In his own words "I may be a bastard, but not a fucking bastard" to Kate when she asked him if she could go with him to El Rey, which he tells her no. Appearances Gallery Seth Gecko.jpg Seth 2.png Seth 1.png Seth 2a.png Seth 3.png Seth 4.png Seth 5.png Seth and Richie.png Seth 6.png Seth 7.png Seth 8.png Seth 9.png Seth 10.png tattoos-clooney-dusk-til-dawn.jpg scg070807_2246_23.png pic_20060501_195121.jpg george-clooney-from-dusk-till-dawn.jpg Name *'Seth' is is both a given name and surname. *'Gecko' is a surname and most likely comes from the lizard of the same name. See also Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:From Dusk Till Dawn Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Gecko Family Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Criminals